The Next World
by tengokunotobira
Summary: Kylux with love as always.


"Why me?" Ren put aside the soldering gun.

"Let's say, you drew the shortest straw..." Rey grimaced. "Besides you know everything about the base and the equipment as you're doing all reparations."

"But I'm a technician, not a soldier. Isn't Dameron the right person to deal with army's superiors? He has some rank at least!"

"Don't even mention Poe! He only has an aptitude for pissing principals off. Geez. Last time we had an inspection, Holdo just locked him in the cuddy and..."

"Yeah, yeah, like I care. I don't understand, why you singled me out!" Ren treated it like a personal attack.

"You are next in line since Obi-Wan isn't here." Rey shrugged. "Bad thing, he had to go on a mission right now, so we don't have a choice. I'm sure you can do it, Ren!" She proclaimed with enthusiasm.

"I'm terrible with chatting and my social skills suck!" He protested.

"Forget about chatting!" Rey rolled eyes. "All you have to do is give a tour around the headquarters and production floor. Don't ask the questions, it's his job. Just be sure you give him the shortest answers possible, yet polite."

"Wonderful." Ren mumbled.

"He will be here in one hour. The neighbouring base gave us a tip-off about it. Do your best! I must go help in magazine, we are running out of time!"

Kylo sat on the floor with resignation. He settled in this base, because it seemed to be strategically unimportant for both the Resistance and the First Order. The unit was providing not complicated parts of machines to the main centre located on Kessel. Perfect place for everyone uninterested in fighting on the front line. Small, dusty planet with number instead of a name with boring people living on. It suited Ren for many reasons, starting from his suspicious family background and uncommon abilities. He arrived here three years ago as a delivery boy and stayed for good when they found out that he can fix almost every broken thing. Ren liked the work and felt safe surrounded by tools, wires, electronics and droids. The rest of the team trusted him, leaving him in peace as long as he did the job.

_How come, no one else than member of High Command decided to visit a place forgotten by God and Devil?!_ _General Hux in person...! _Ren rubbed his forehead. He saw the officer only on holograms, but he could imagine him in reality. Strict, and colourless smarty-pants fade blonde with a stick in his ass. He looked like a man, who could ruined somebody's life with poker face. _And I have to present to him our camp, which is far from his ideal units. Damn, I bet he compares every base to his Starkiller. Our management system should give him impotency for a couple of months..._

"REN, you useless dreamer, damn it! The shuttle is already landing!" Rey gasped through her dust-mask. "Take Finn with you and go! NOW!"

Kylo got up and quickly went out. Finn was waiting at the door. They exchange nervous smiles and ran through the dock towards so called airport. First Order's ship settled on the ground scuffing up the sand. They came closer and the gangway started to open. Through the dust Ren could see only five silhouettes getting closer. Finally first of them emerged from the sand mist.

Young man exhaled sharply through the perfect nose and crinkled his sky-blue eyes from the sun. A hot wind played with his hair. _Flames,_ Kylo thought and his mouth flied open. He identified the soldier by looking on his insignia. _The General. Holy fuck!_ He gulped. Finn nudged him slightly. _Oh, the greetings!_

"Err... General Hux, sir, we were expecting you..."

"How's that possible?" The ginger interrupted and rose his brows. "This suppose to be an unexpected visitation." His cold voice could easily transform a dune in a glacier.

"Right... We are... highly surprised then." Ren cursed inwardly.

General almost snorted, but he couldn't afford any crack on the surface of his perfect image. The rest of the crew joined their leader. Kylo still stared at him dumbfounded, not giving the troopers slightest attention. Finn started to sweat and tried hard not to make eye contact with anybody.

"Let's go inside." Hux knew, good manners demanded to waiting for an invitation, but the sun was unbearable here, besides his welcoming committee seemed to be little offline at the moment. "After you...?" Hux cocked his head meaningfully.

Ren didn't come up, that this was the time he should introduce himself. He turned on his heels and led the guests to the main entrance. He marched fast feeling his ears and neck reddening under the heavy glare from behind.

Indeed, General Hux found his behaviour little weird and incompetent. The tall, muscled man definitely felt uneasy in the role of a host.

_He. Has. Red. Hair. Fucking monochrome holograms! I wasn't prepare... (Kylo)_

**_He is so tall. Actually every part of him is... outstanding. (Hux)_**

_But I was right with the eyes... they're stormy blue as ocean. Frosty and deadly ocean with peaks of many icebergs..._

**_He forgot to introduce himself properly. Isn't he accustomed with formal meetings?_**

_I should change my robes, when I still had time. I probably stink really bad..._

**_He smells of metal and hard work. A regular staff member?_**

_I hate that snow-queen aura around him... _

**_Why the hell did he dyed his hair? Weren't they originally black...?_**

_How happened, such attitude goes with that... flamboyant appearance..._

**_Are they moles on his skin or rather a droplets of some oil...?_**

_He really is..._

**_He is..._**

"Lovely... " Rey's voice exploded in their ears. "... to see you, General Hux!" She even bowed when they entered the hall. _My, my, another clumsy individual, _Hux thought, while completely ignored her. _Is anybody sane here? _Corner of his eye registered Finn flitted towards Rey. For real, he tiptoed. General put hands behind his back.

"Where is Lieutenant Fett?" He asked with nearly undetectable dose of irritation, endowing Ren sharp glance.

"In the nearest titanium mine, business trip, sir." Kylo finally glued words together in sensible sentence.

"Lieutenant Holdo, then?"

"With Lieutenant Fett, she's watching him over..." Ren bitted his tongue, seeing ginger's brow twitched. "I mean, they both negotiating price for adequate supplies of the metal." Kylo recalled himself about breathing. "Sir." He added quickly.

"Master Kenobi...?" Hux already got rid of hope.

"He's with them... accompanying... errr... escorting them..." The true was Obi-Wan was needed there, where he could do his magic tricks with weak-minded people, in order to achieve some benefits.

Hux held back from grasping his nose's bridge like in sudden pain.

"Who is in charge here?" He succeeded to sound politely. Or so he persuaded himself.

Silence answered his question, so he repeated himself, just slightly more griting his teeth.

"Well..." Rey started carefully, specially avoiding furious glare and big mouth forming silent (but furious too) shape of don't you dare phrase. "Kylo Ren." She proclaimed lightly.

The face of sizable man suddenly jumped aside like from slap, which induced cascade of thoughts in General's mind.

**_Unbelievable._**

_Wonderful._

**_All members of management went who knows where, leaving the base to a bunch of incompetent... peasants. _**

_Now he thinks I'm the temporary leader of some merry men._

**_Who are they anyway? Regular workers? Fairy-tale dwarves? They look at me like I'm Snow White in their log cabin. _**

_Maybe I just make him some tea? Please have a seat, dear General. How about a cookie?_

**_What a tempting idea, to find a chair, cross legs and see what they do. _**

_I have to pull it all together._

**_Oh my, Kylo Ren, I almost see the cogwheels working in your head._**

_I can do it._

**_Go ahead._**

"General, I'm afraid, while our superiors are absent, I can only offer you a tour around the base in my company." Ren hardly recognized his own voice. Quite authoritarian. Rey was proud. However Hux still had unimpressed facial expression. "I assure you I satisfy your curiosity when it comes to our production lines and machines." He continued.

Many irreverent words came to Hux's mind, but he knew, articulating them would be just unprofessional waste of time.

"It's some start, anyway." His eyes meet Ren's. Kylo's jedi-sense experienced an explosion of whole range of mixed emotions oozing from General. Mostly negative, from irritation through astonishment and amusement ending on faint shade of... of what actually...? Kylo had no time to analyze, but it had to be something positive and he clung to this impression. Hux coughed. Ren focused on his current task.

"This way, sir." He said and Hux followed, giving some sign to the troopers. They stayed on their positions to the horror of rest of the crew.

Kylo led him through narrow corridors. He wondered, why General isn't accompanied by any inferior, but he became convinced soon, that he didn't need bodyguards. He didn't have to expect any danger here, as long the base was subject to First Order. Besides, General surely could take care of himself. Ren suspected he is more dangerous than all troopers combined together. He detected spring in his steps and heat from his fit body. Kylo felt highly uncomfortable, didn't realised, why exactly.

He decided to show him design studio and this was terrible mistake. Hux looked over with unchangeable bored or nonchalant expression, but Ren knew, he was incredibly pissed at state of the workroom. No wonder, every writing table was covered by unfinished projects with stains, half-empty mugs, rulers, pencils, compasses and papers accumulated on shelves like towers. On top of that, one of designers tried to straighten up drawing tubes too nervously and they collapsed, couple of them rolling on the floor. After that, General without a word left the atelier. Ren threw murderous glance at pale inventor and also got out.

After this fail Ren knew there's absolutely no need to flaunt the laboratory, so he skipped the area. Hux looked back meaningfully at the lab's doors drifting away. Kylo flushed a little, but he desperately kept going, so General let it go. Thank goodness. The mess in lab was legendary.

Next was the prototypes factory. Here was slightly better, the models weren't spread all over the ground at least. Anyway, Kylo was sure, Hux found some lapses. He asked about the materials and some other things. Ren tried to give him proper answers and probably succeeded mostly.

Time for main production hall had come. Ren knew the machines are well cared-for, because he looked after them personally. He even found the courage and removed one of the metal plates covering insides of complicated machinery. The engine was turned off, so he could pull out some parts to give them closer look.

Hux's unique guide weighed metal elements at his big hands. It seemed, they owed heaviness not to the material they were made from, but to their importance and role inside the installation. General was sure, Ren was well acquainted with the smallest parts of those devices, knew their proper names, specification and how to secure or fix them. Hux watched and listened with growing appreciation.

"...has a dual function, because of it localisation, which means..." Kylo stopped suddenly, while realised, he took his time passionately talking about some gears and froze, thinking about General bored to death. He looked at Hux with uneasy grimace. One again he was hit by elegance of General's features. The redhead's pupils were wide up and Kylo felt from him the same glint of unidentified pleasure emotion as before. _A... fondness? _He almost snorted with disbelieve. _Rather I have hallucinations._

"Please, continue." Hux moved hardly noticeable. Ren couldn't remember what he was talking about earlier.

**_Is he blushing because of my attention? Or is it getting hotter here? _**Hux's mouth's corner jerked up a little.

"Yes, hot as hell, like I care about your attention...!" Ren blurted out and averted his now scarlet face.

Then, he realised, Hux didn't say anything at loud and went pale for a change. General narrowed his eyes at the same moment.

_Great. I had to hear his thoughts by chance._ To cover up his outburst, Kylo tried put the part he held in his hand back. The gear switch blurted out of his hand and flied by itself on right place, fluently avoiding other segments. Kylo did it accidentally and now he only could stand there, congratulated himself revealing his secret abilities.

General's brows lifted significantly, but he stayed silent. Partly.

**_Is this mean, we can lead our conversation in this way? _**The question came from his mind.

Kylo instantaneously closed his eyes and snorted nervously while shaking his head. He wasn't in the mood for exchanging thoughts. Especially with this man.

"Guess, it is a no." General smirked. "Let's move to the magazine, shall we?"

There were no comments about Ren's uncommon skills. Not articulated. Ren guided him without a word, trying hard not to hear any of Hux's intrusive, unspoken remarks.

**_Mind reader._**

_He knows. Damn._

**_Isn't it a bit uncommon even between force users...?_**

_And now he's trying to make me respond via mind connection._

**_Usually I can block intruders, why are you different?_**

_For fuck sake, stop being so loud and pushy. _

**_Oh, are you ignoring me on purpose now?_**

_I don't want to know, what you are thinking._

**_Could I read your thoughts? With your permission probably..._**

_I don't want you to know, what I'm thinking, too!_

**_Afraid of letting me in...?_**

_Mind your own business!_

"Quite... tidy." Hux said with no visible satisfaction looking around storage. Kylo's heart still couldn't find correct rhythm. He looked forward for inspection to end... but what then? He didn't even want to think about it. General disembarrassed him from this situation.

"Would this be all?" His question sounded harsh.

"If it comes about industry section - yes, although there are also worker's quarters, but I doubt you are interested in them." Ren said coldly.

"Indeed." Hux seemed to be miles away. "I've seen enough. The details about buildings exact locations and equipment I can find in database. Assuming reports from here are credible." He doubted. "If you wonder what is this all for, I'll try put it in short." He continued to Ren's displeasure.

"First Order's command decided to..."

_You decided, nothing happens without your approbation._ Ren corrected in his head.

"...set in motion a production of our latest invention."

_Your invention, I saw that flash of pride in your eyes._

"A whole new line of laser weapons based on rare crystal, which beam could be controlled after shot and change trajectory."

_Yes, this sounded smart enough to be definitely your idea._

"Due to your base localisation..."

_Short distance to the titanium mine probably..._

"...it was settled..."

_Again, it was you, who had last word._

"...that your camp will be adapted to our needs and evolve to hi-tech factory."

_Which means what exactly? Will they... eject us?_ Ren frowned.

"Which means, your unit will be joined to the project."

_You're acting like you're a telepath now._

"No doubt, we'll channel here additional personnel, for example Captain Phasma's squad will ensure the safety off all area. I think Lieutenant Holdo will keep the lead and the base will still remain under master Kenobi's... spiritual care." Hux drawled last two words, almost making face.

_Aha, shame, you don't specially like force users... What about me...? Is there a chance for us to like each other...? Not that I care, no, no. Just... I'm sure you will be watching over your precious investment. So... I'll be working for you... and... right. I'm just a common staff member. I'll rather have no more occasion to talk with you, the High Command member. Today is an exception. Good. For second I had a hope that we will speak again... Wait. NO. I mean, I was AFRAID we'll have to speak EVER again._

"In regards to your person..." Hux interrupted his clumsy thoughts. "I understand you are a mechanic."

_Great deduction, mister detective._

"Rather a handyman."

"What kind of machines are you able to handle?"

"Every kind." Ren said slightly offended. "Electronic too." He added.

"Like I expected."

_Was this a smile...?_

"Someone's needed to checking condition, controlling efficiency, repairing or commissioning repairs of many... delicate devices." He glanced over Kylo's huge shape and big hands like in sudden concern. Ren sensed which way this conversation heading. He felt torn apart, if he should say he is cut out for breaking fragile things (and the same bedevilled Hux's plan) or rather assure, he can operate with equally dainty tools. He confined himself to flat stilted smile, letting Hux think what he wants.

"You will take up those duties."

"Hold up." Kylo was shocked his predictions were accurate. "I don't think I'm the right person..."

"It may collide with your... jedi-obligations?"

"Yes... No!" Kylo stepped into a trap.

"I'm sure you'll be able to balance your functions out."

"Sounded like an order." Ren was angry.

"Just statement." General shrugged. "You decide. However... your refusal may not pass unnoticed."

Kylo was sure, behind his charming lips, Hux sprouted vampire teeth.

"What do you mean?" He asked bluntly.

"I might encounter some difficulties with finding someone else adequate to the job I offered you." Hux made a step closer. Ren didn't move. "Let say, I'll share this... nuisance with Supreme Leader." Hux's voice went quiet. "He might empower me to use... stronger methods of persuasion." They made eye contact with each other. Kylo was two or three inches higher, but Hux had mysterious ability to look down on people of every height. "Master Snoke might even invite you to an appointment, being so intrigued by you... the young source of force, a rough diamond..."

Ren went pale. Perspective of meeting with Snoke awoke fear and disgust in him. He had occasion seeing him one time and didn't want to experience it once more. Nevertheless Hux got on his nerves.

"You do love make an impression, don't you?" Ren made an effort and used his dark side to clench his force around General's slender neck. Unable to say a word, Hux only lifted his chin in silent challenge. Ren squeezed him warningly little more and let him go.

"Pleasure to know your opinion." Hux straightened his collar.

"Your tender blackmailing is touching." Kylo hissed through the teeth.

"Whatever is working. It's not personal." General gripped patronizingly the other's man arm. Kylo glanced at his superior's hand like at a slithery snake.

"Does your force bite also?" Hux asked playfully.

"Swallows whole."

Ren's intuition was telling him, Hux caught the nearly undetectable double meaning behind his words and it surprised them both equally. Hand on his arm quickly moved back.

"Captain Phasma will leave the temporary orders on Lieutenant Holdo's desk." General returned to his usual tone. "You can expect more accurate recommendation in a week. You will be reporting directly to me." General precised.

"That escalated quickly..." Kylo murmured not too thrilled.

"Hello there!" Someone called. They turned their heads.

"Oh. Master Kenobi." Hux only nodded in response to force user's bow. "I'm already done here." He said unwillingly. "Your... assistant..." He made polite gesture of hand toward Ren. "...will familiarize you with the current situation and inspection's result."

"As you wish." Obi-Wan bowed again. "It's shame, I couldn't accompany you, although I moved on as soon as Kylo Ren informed me you are here, General."

"Do you communicate using force?" Hux guessed and Ren had to have the answer writing on his face, because General only noded his head. Master Kenobi realized the situation.

"General Hux, it would be far unhandy for us, if Supreme Leader finds about my intern's... talent." He reached to force. "You keep the meeting with Ren to yourself." He demanded.

At the beginning Hux looked like he heard wrong. Then he realised, what Obi-Wan tried to do. It wouldn't work on him.

"Better spare your tricks for other occasion." He said coldly to the surprise of Kenobi and Ren. "Either way you should know, Master Snoke can see through everybody's mind. If he wants to know about Kylo Ren, he will carve it from me with no effort." He turned face toward Kylo. "It's in my best interest, that you won't gain Supreme Leader's attention." With these words, he left the magazine.

"He likes you." Obi-Wan proclaimed.

"Excuse you?" Ren didn't know, what was more abusive; the sentence at all or Kenobi's amazed voice. At least he had a hope, the older force user's surprised tone applied to the fact, that General Hux is able to like hardly anybody, not because Kylo is such unlikeable.

The soldiers flew away shortly after and up to then General didn't even take a look at Ren. Kylo went to his room and threw things from his desk on the floor in fit of rage. He didn't have much time for himself. Rey knocked on his door and came in, not giving him time for a response.

"Not in the mood?" She looked on the floor and lifted up broken flower pot. "Well, you failed with a plant, so don't count on me ever letting you keep a dog."

Ren grasped his temples.

"I don't want a pet." He said sullenly.

"How about a boyfriend?"

"... The hell are you talking about?" He felt like he couldn't cope.

"You tell me. What is he like?"

"Rey, for heaven's sake, who?"

"General Hux, silly."

"... You are stupid, Rey."

"Okay, okay, don't be angry." She patted him on the back. "Only you had a chance to speak with him one-to-one. Is he exactly as they say?"

"And what do they say?"

"Pride, supercilious, emotionless, offish, domineering, sneaky..." Rey started to count up.

"Yes. Spitting image of him."

"Come on, Kylo, tell me something I don't know!"

Ren sighed with resignation. Rey awaited still.

"He is... clever. He often wants to throw some jibe, but he never does it, perhaps because of his manners. He's got plenty of emotions, yet he doesn't externalize them. He is careful listener and respects hard work of others. He has to have strong willpower. Obi-Wan tried to impose something on him and he failed..."

"That's all... positive... You like him."

"No doubt. He threatened me." Ren deadpanned. "And I was trying to choke him. We adore each other."

Rey laughed. Then she stopped.

"Oh no, Kylo, you were serious... It's not a very good start..."

"Start of what?" Ren huffed. First Obi-Wan, now Rey. Great. "We'll probably never ever talk again."

"You wish!" Rey rebellious mode was on. "I heard from Obi-Wan, that you will be having to give reports to Hux."

"On paper, probably, don't get your hopes up."

"Kylo, you can't write proper reports. You'll fail and get scolded on the carpet."

"You know, thank you."

"But it's good! After reprimand he should show you, how to do everything as he is expecting."

"This sounds like a plan, Rey!" Kylo made a fist.

"Are you in?" Rey winked at him.

"NO, I'm not."

"You should make some gesture of goodwill." Rey didn't give up.

"Messing with reports?" Ren doubted.

"Ha! Only with the first. But! You'll prepare two versions! One – very ill. When he'll call you out, you'll bring with you the second, super-duper pimped up report of the century (I'll help you with writing it), and you'll say in the most hot voice in the universe: My dear General, you received by mistake just a sketch of the right report. Could you... hey, don't laugh, I'm not finished yet!"

"No chance!" Kylo chuckled.

"We'll have to work at your presentation."

"Rey, there's no need. I'm not going to bewitch Hux or anybody."

"Kylo. Don't joke. Did you accept General's offer?"

"I did, but..."

"So now you must do your best."

"I told you, he made me by invoking Snoke!" Ren couldn't stand it any longer. "I spent with him barely one hour and you're trying to persuade me, I value him so much, that I'll do everything for his whims!"

"In that case, don't give him anything he can use against you... Besides, I think, what he only wanted is you doing a job in which you are the best. And you gave him the big NO, without a second thought. No wonder, he was annoyed. Then he detected your weak point and hit it."

Ren went silent. Aggressive silent.

"Well. If you decide, you want to do something with yourself, I'll come to your aid."

She left, leaving Kylo alone with his mirthless thoughts.

The new orders came, though the crew didn't get used to the previous ones. In step with them in the base appeared constructors, scientists, troopers and a lot of droids. Ren had hands full with repairing robots constantly nudged, flipped over or crunched during all the preparations. He was thankful because of that. While fixing things, he didn't have time to think, otherwise his disobedient mind felt free to magically recall image of Hux. Since their last talk, General didn't show up at the station. Ren used to think that Hux will be supervising a progression of work daily, but he was wrong. He would never admit how much he was disappointed. In the end, he must be busy doing something, either way he was pissed. Rey's allusions and making faces didn't help at all. After two weeks of fighting, she made her point, and Kylo found himself sitting nicely in Rey's chamber.

"So... what do you suggest?" Ren stretched.

"Straight to the point!" She enjoyed her victory. "As I said earlier. We should start from your appearance."

"Am I not handsome enough?" Ren snorted.

"Ha! I knew, you want to be _handsome_ for him!"

"Bad choice of words. Forget."

"No, no, don't go! Jokes over, I promise. Let's see..."

"No kidding, did you prepare a whole list?!" He touched his forehead.

"As you see, I'm serious about it and you should be too."

Ren sighed.

"First position on your list is..."

"...shaving."

"I'm shaving."

"I didn't make it clear. Daily shaving." Rey wrote it down.

"No chance."

"Keep doing it for couple of days, and it will become a routine. And stop with articulating your never ending disapproval, because we're going nowhere."

Kylo inhaled, but refrained from commentary.

"Good. Just listen to the end and then you decide. Next are your hair..."

"Cutting them off is out of the question. I doubt something else can help here..."

"Ren, I'm warning you..."

"Fine, keep going." He crossed his arms.

"Your hair is bleached. There's no other option than colourised it again. It will be no big problem, they're originally black. Then we'll shorten them a little, they're too long, reaching almost your shoulders. They will grow back in your natural colour... Thank goodness, you're used to clean yourself decently, so we can forget about it. The next point. Your clothes. I already have some ideas and materials."

"You know, you aren't fashion icon yourself, no offence, Rey..."

"You're wearing old t-shirt and orange dungarees, no offence, Kylo. Anything will be better than this. I don't need to be a fashion designer to know in what clothes a man looks good. Say goodbye to anything with suspenders. We must examine your wardrobe and decide, what to keep, if anything. Then you'll put in order the tools in your workplace and generally tidy it up. For now it looks like after a tsunami. Metal pieces and wires everywhere. Your quarters also need cleanup."

"Ignoring all else, what has my cabin to do with anything?"

"Because... think about such a situation. Hux is visiting your worksite and asking you about some instrument, but you're having it by chance in your room. So you're saying – wait a moment, I'll bring it here. But! He's having a desire to accompany you. And then you're happy, you made the bed earlier."

"My bedroom is behind a closed door." Ren threw a murderous glance to her.

"Talking hypothetically."

Kylo was waiting for Rey to continue, but she didn't.

"Is that all?" He suspected, no.

"Isn't it enough?"

"Hell is."

"So... what do you think...?" Rey asked carefully.

"Since you worked so hard... let's do it."

"Are you completely serious?"

"I'm not, but let's do it."

"Man... I don't believe I have your blessing. Sit at dressing table. Hair first. We have not much time. He is coming on Sunday. You would know that, if you had been present on a meeting this morning." She took the scissors from the drawer. "Make hay while the sun shines!"

"You're scaring me very serious..."

"I'll be your Fab Five!"

General arrived as expected. He marched past through corridors towards Lieutenant Holdo's office. He didn't bother with looking around. He didn't have time for sightseeing today. He proffered new orders quickly and marched back equally fast.

His mind was filled with another problem with the Rebellion which demanded taking decisive action. A threat of the conference with Supreme Leader was hanging above his head mercilessly. He knew, all day was lost, because during first half he spent his precious time on completely hushing his mind. The only method to hold back Snoke from digging in most private thought was dull repeating the same studied reflections all the time. It was hard to do with Hux's extraordinary and rapid mind. After the torment which was the meeting, he was literally sick and needed another half a day to recover. To make matters worse, this time he had a lot to hide, to begin with his new device total cost and ending on that odd large mechanic with a questionable strong connection to the Force. General certainly wasn't one of "Force Sensitive", but had some ability to withstand it. Snoke noticed it and used. After a series of painful training sessions, Hux could completely closed his mind from everyone, except Supreme Leader or... even from him, but Hux wasn't that stupid to try it. Snoke was too full of himself to consider it a risk. Anyway he would always know, when Hux don't let him inside his head. Thing that mattered was none of Jedi could use Hux's knowledge against Supreme Leader. So Hux had to lead to perfection his art of selective thinking, if he wanted to have something for himself and to be still alive.

That was the reason, he brought himself to ignore a prominent silhouette emerging from a corridor's ramification. He assumed subconsciously it was Kylo Ren or rather detected a kind of change in vibe, like a black hole attracting his molecules. He didn't need another conversation with him now, the force user was pulling his attention effectively. Hux also couldn't understand the ease with witch Ren caught his reflection last time, although he used to consider his mind as out of reach. Hux suspected, who he really is, regarding his special power, but he didn't want to analysed it right now. He just passed him, leaving behind a very large and disappointed source of dark force.

Ren was angry for himself.

_What did I expect? Now, when I think about it, I really don't know what I wanted to achieve. Probably I hoped for a chat, but what about? The weather? I'm no good at small talk... So it's not that... Besides, what to talk about with a man, who was bruised by me once? More like I wanted to see him and... be seen by him? Pathetic... All the effort was for nothing, I only feel doubly stupid. _

"Kylo, are you there...?"

Rey. _She's coming to comfort me._

"I'm busy. Later!"

"Busy with sulking, I'm sure."

He opened the door for some peace.

"Oh." She narrowed her eyes. "Nothing broken on the floor?"

"You forced me to clean up my desk, so I had nothing at hand." His smile was forced.

"Poor Kylo. Cheer up. He will come back next week, I heard from Poe."

"Really?" No emotions. He started to dispose tools on table.

"Yes. He will also stay longer, Finn should be taking care of his accommodation. Do you want to share a room?" She asked innocently.

Ren dropped pliers and his jaw.

"With me or Finn, relax." She added with an evil smile. "It behove us to offer a separate apartment to him, I think..."

"Rey... you are on thin ice."

"Kylo, I'm sure, he would prefer to spend the night with you than alone. I bet he feels lonely because of many reasons, his high position in command, for example. You look great and... ekhm, have no respect for ranks. You must seem to be exotic for him. Nah, I forget to tell you, he is only five years older than you. It's perfect."

"You know... You win. I don't have strength to deny your words, it's tilting at windmills. He is really attractive with his self-confident behaviour and fit body. Also I have a kink about his red hair, I dream about dishevelling them. And I hope he likes asphyxiation while having sex. Goodnight, Rey."

Ren elegantly pushed her out of his cabin. She stood behind the door for some time, completely dumbfounded. On the other side, Kylo, hands on his hips and biting his lip, was wondering, why so much of what he said, was true actually.

Hux started to regret agreing on this party, however a significant part of his project was finished and staff members needed a day off. Nonetheless he got stuck in boring conversation between delighted Lieutenant Amilyn Holdo and little less delighted, yet polite, Master Kenobi. He envied Phasma her casual chat with the residents. His rank always creates a barrier. He didn't see the large jedi-handyman with a scare anywhere. Too bad, he was the only person, who intrigued him. Hux felt free to enjoy thinking about what he want, because the next congregation with Supreme Leader was settled in a half year due to his mysterious business in a galaxy far far away. The redhead's mind floated around in peace until he lost the plot of conversation and excused himself. He walked over to the table with alcohols. Some girl was standing there. She started to stare openly at him.

"Um... Rey?" As he recall, it was her name... She wasn't a soldier, so no rank. "It seems like you want to tell me something." He encouraged her.

"Oh, I may be able to tell you a lot." She said seriously, and Hux eyes went wide.

"Hmm... let's stay focused on the essentials, shall we?" He suggested half-amused.

"I understand." She nodded her head. "Kylo don't like to socialise, he still is in north control room."

She wandered off, proud of herself. Hux didn't know why exactly she decided to share this information with him, but didn't complain. He stood still a bit longer, thereupon he set aside his wine-glass and sneaked out by northern passage.

Kylo tried to replace an optical fibre under panel. Hux found him crouching down with flashlight pointed at insides of metal counter. Ren used to frown from time to time. He had something dark on his head, but in the dim light, Hux couldn't tell, what it was. He didn't want to hide, so he just put a bottle of champagne on some other countertop.

"The party, you hoped to miss, finds you."

Ren tilted back abruptly, hearing certain redhead's voice out of the blue and hit his head on the table behind.

"Damn, sorry, I didn't intend to surprise you..." Hux kneeled down and his fingers involuntarily touched Kylo's hairs.

"It's nothing." Ren brushed off his hand. "Usually I sense people coming near me..." He rose up and so did Hux.

"So, they're raven-black now?" Hux sat on the slab.

"As you can see." Kylo shrugged.

Redhead opened the bottle with moderate shot and passed it to Ren.

"I wasn't bothered about glasses."

Kylo took a sip and passed it back. Hux drank also.

"You look different than the last time I saw you. Black suits you."

"Err.. thank you?"

**_How politel._** Hux smirked.

_What else I supposed to say?_ Ren rolled his eyes. _Geez, now he went silent. Shall I keep entertaining you? You wish!_

**_Funny thing. Now I'm almost hearing your thoughts. Your anger is unnecessary. You really look good. But I don't risk saying it out loud. It probably will go from bad to worse._**

_I have to say something... I don't want to be rude, just he is little... Why is he here? And what's about sharing this champagne... It's ridiculous..._

"You don't have to worry about Snoke." Hux said pretending to be occupied by bottle's label. "I presented him all the information in a way caused he isn't interested in you... for now." He added nastily.

"A weight off my shoulders..." Ren went silent again.

"Drink some more, because this chatting leads us nowhere."

"Where do you want it to lead us then?" Kylo hissed.

**_Your bed. I'm kidding. Or I'm not...? You're interesting..._**

"You're a hard talker..." Hux shook his hed.

"It's because we had a shitty start... General." Ren pulled himself together. "Then, it is a makeup corruption, sir?" He wagged the bottle.

**_Oh my._**

_He has nice lips. And cheekbones. And..._

"I should bring more bottles..." His bangs waved when he lifted his chin. "And just Hux will do."

"Hux?" Kylo twisted his mouth. "In such close relationship between us I expected given names at the very last." He joked.

"Don't push your luck. Kylo also isn't your given name." Redhead pointed out.

"Round one to you..." Ren rose the bottle. "I forgot to ask, was the party boring or why are you here?"

"If it's not a banquet or official feast I fell a little out of place. People usually are intimidated by my rank."

"Well, you constantly reminded them about it by wearing a uniform."

"The insignia isn't on it."

"It's still a uniform." _Well fitted, indeed. Although I wouldn't mind if you take it off._ "And it's a lie, that you're bothered by the distance you're making. You like to seem out of reach."

"Point taken, but not always."

"How about now?" Ren found himself a bit braver. _He has pretty eyes. And the alcohol does the job._

"Now we're running out of the champagne."

_Aaaand the spell is broken._

"Are we going to find some more?"

_You almost got me here. _

Ren contemplated something for a second.

"Your place or mine?" He asked. "Anyway, where's yours?"

"Next to Holdo's..." Hux wasn't at awe on this account.

"Mine then."

"Please, come in." Ren pushed the door.

"Thanks." Redhead looked over. "Quite Spartan. Hardly any personal effects...?" He was curious.

"I have a plant." Kylo wagged toward broken flowerpot covered by electrical tape. "It's even blooming sometimes."

"Right." Hux smiled.

Ren stared. _Is he really the same person...? _

"What?"

"What what? Just sit somewhere..."

Hux took a seat on the small corner couch behind a table.

"Only thing missing is fireplace." He lounged comfortably.

"You're spoiled." Kylo opened the cabinet. "I only have vodka and mulled wine. What do you want?"

"The latter."

"Here you are." Ren set mugs on the table and sat next to Hux. Their knees could easily touch each other.

"It's already warm?" Hux frowned checking up his cup.

"Yup. I heated it... by force."

"Convenient, isn't it?" Redhead laughed.

_Do it again. And do not stop for a while..._

"Can you... summon a plate or something?"

Kylo watched Hux's face literally goes bright when he saw incoming jar. His hand drifted toward the jug in the same moment as redhead's and he didn't predict it.

"Please, forgive me, I didn't notice you want to do the same..."

"It's alright, I must have left it without a lid..."

A liquid honey spilled out onto front of Ren's tunic.

"I'll go to change..." He rose from the table and went to his bedroom.

**_He left the door open..._**

Ren took off the dirty wear and started to look for a clean shirt.

**_Is he doing it on purpose? I can see all his muscles..._**

Hux knocked before Kylo found clothes. Ren noticed him leaning his arm against door-frame.

_Sly devil._

"Better wash this out from your chest. It's sticky." He glued together his fingers with honey's leftovers and parted them for show. Then he licked them.

Ren's mind first went blank and then ran wild. The performance was such obvious, he probably would have laughed... if it wasn't looking so good actually. Hux moved aside only a little, so Kylo was forced to brush against his hip while passing by.

There came knock on the door. Ren froze.

"You're expecting someone?" Redhead asked quietly raising his brows.

"I'm not."

"Kylo, are you there?" A muffled voice from behind the door had spoken.

"Rey." He closed his eyes with irritation.

"Oh. The funny young lady from earlier."

"Kyloooo?" Knocking repeated.

"Hold on a sec!" He shouted back. "Wait in the bedroom."

"What?!" Hux snorted amused. "Is she your jealous girlfriend or what?"

"Shh! A friend. But she has unnecessary habit of jumping to conclusions."

"So you lock me in your bedroom, which is far more suspicious, but okay..." Redhead whispered holding a laugh, but allowed to be pushed into the sleeping room.

Ren grabbed towel from the bathroom and opened the door.

"What took you so long?"

"I don't know, Rey, toilet maybe?"

"Why didn't you come?" She ignored his mockery. "I'm sure, Hux would be glad instead of disappearing early, you moron. A wasted opportunity!"

_Rey, I beg you, be quiet._

"Anyway, I'm here to tell you, the party is rather over, only survivors stayed and we're going to Finn's for after party. Are you going there too?"

"Not this time. I'm tired. I tried to fix some control panel and I'm not even finished yet."

"Oh. You sure...? Okay... So... I'll go. Night-night!"

"Sleep tight."

She drifted away swinging lightly from side to side. He closed the door with relief.

He found Hux stretched out across his bed.

"Did she catch us out?" He lazily leaned his head on his arm.

"I don't think so..."

Kylo lied down next to him so close, that they both didn't have illusions, what's going to happen between them in a moment. Redhead didn't move away.

"Lights out?" Hux whispered while Kylo started to unbuttoned his military jacket.


End file.
